After The Full Moon at Hogwarts
by Twenty One Fangirls
Summary: Remus Lupin has just gotten back from a really difficult full moon... Will his friends be able to help him out? (Wolfstar, Yaoi, Sirius x Remus, Marauders)


Remus Lupin took a shallow breath… Even breathing hurt the small, sickly boy. He had just gotten back after a very long full moon… All the boys he shared a dorm with were at class, and he was missing it… He tried to make it to the bed as a wave of dizziness passed over him, and grabbed for the bedframe, but missed, and soon the cold, hard, ground came to him, as he blacked out. He didn't know how long he had been lying there but when he came to, he could hear someone saying his name. His eyes were unfocused, but soon a silhouette came into view. Sirius Black was kneeling beside him, looking extremely worried. "Remus? Remus, can you hear me?" Remus nodded ever so slightly and a small cry escaped his lips, breaking the other boys heart into a million pieces, the only thing to mend it would be seeing the young werewolf well again… Sirius put his lips on Remus' head to check his temperature, he was cold and clammy, as the raven expected. He put his hair up into a pony tail and stood. "I'll be right back" He rummaged through James' stuff until finding what he was looking for, the invisibility cloak… He ran his fingers over the cool fabric before taking it and walking back over to Remus when the door opened "What are you doing with my cloak?" It was James Potter, along with Peter Pettigrew. "I… I…" "Put it away!" James snapped, and Sirius flinched. "James…" Peter whispered. Sirius shook his head and put the cloak down, and kneeled back down next to Remus, who James and Peter hadn't realized was there until then, and stroked his cheek with his thumb softly. "I don't want anyone to see his like this… May I please use the cloak so I can sneak him to the Prefects bathroom and clean all the blood off him?" Sirius was shaking. James sighed, "Are you sure that's all your doing? Because the last time you used I got it taken away for a month…" There were tears threatening to spill from Sirius' eyes… "Whatever James!" He carefully picked Remus up bridle style and stood. Remus tightened his grip on Sirius shirt so much so that his knuckles were white and he let out a small whimper. James gasped, "Moony! What happened?!" Remus opened his mouth to answer but Sirius covered it, "Don't force yourself to talk… You can tell us what happened later…" He then walked out of the room and down to the Prefects bathroom, having to put his hand over Remus' mouth multiple times to quiet his small whimpers and cries and not get caught. He quickly got undressed and then began to undress Remus, carefully. Every piece of fabric that Sirius pulled away revealed more bruises and cuts. Sirius couldn't stand it… But soon all of Remus' cloths were off. Remus lightly pushed the raven away, not feeling like being carried again, and he slowly lowered himself into to the warm water, wincing, once he was fully in, the water came up to his lower chest. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Although the hot water stung his cuts, it felt like a message to his aching muscles. Sirius moved Remus forwards a little, and slipped in behind him. He took a luffa from the side and submerged it in the water, then put a little soap on it. He began to gently clean Remus' back. "Remussy?" Not expecting an answer, he started humming. "Siriusly…" The forced word snapped Sirius back to reality. He was overjoyed that Remus had talked, but he also felt guilty… The boy could've felt like he had to answer to Sirius… "Don't force yourself if it's hard to talk Moony…" The wolf nodded and relaxed into Sirius' calm movements, all he could focus on was Sirius' slow and subtle breathing and the water dripping down his back. He must have fallen asleep because he didn't remember going back to the common room, and when he woke up, he was in his pajamas, tucked in neatly, next to the sleeping Sirius. Remus winced when he rolled over, but ignored the pain and lightly shook Sirius. He groaned, opened his eyes and smiled. "How are you feeling…?" Remus smiled at the question, "A lot better, thank you Padfoot…" Sirius sat up at kissed Remus's cheek. "I love you Remus" Remus blushed and smiled shyly, "I love you too Sirius" and they laid back down.

That morning, Remus still felt awful, but thanks to Sirius, his muscles were soothed and he wasn't bleeding. Sirius was getting dressed for breakfast, they had their last day of classes before the beginning of Christmas break. The raven had just finished brushing his hair when he noticed a boy yelling at Remus, who was on his knees on the ground cowering. Sirius threw the brush at him, accidentally hitting James in the side of the head. "Sirius! What was that for?!" Sirius pushed the boy out of the way and picked the crying Remus up. The wolf wrapped his arms and legs around the raven, shaking terribly. "Shh…" Sirius cooed, "It's ok… It's ok…" Remus took a few deep breaths and calmed down. The young dog placed his partner down on his bed, "Do you wanna go to breakfast?" Remus nodded. Sirius turned to the boy he had pushed, a 7th year, "Why were you screaming at him?!" "He skipped class yesterday! It is my duty as Head Boy to scold those who break the rules!" "He didn't skip class! He was on the ground unconscious!" "I don't believe that at all! He looks fine!" Sirius was so mad that he whispered in Remus' ear, "I'm going to take your shirt off…" Remus smirked and lifted his arms, and Sirius lifted the shirt off, showing all the bruises and cuts, and the Head Boy gasped "What… What happened?!" "Yeah, we were thinking the same question…", James chimed in. "I snuck out and was attacked by a Werewolf…" He looked at James, who understood immediately. "Oh, my gosh!" the Head boy said. Remus bit his lip, wanting to say the truth so badly, but he couldn't hold it in, "I lied!" "What?!" "I'm a-!" Sirius put a hand over Remus' mouth, "Shut up! He didn't lie… He just doesn't want people feeling bad for him…" "Tell me what's really going on!" Padfoot sighed, "Fine" He moved his hand from Remus' mouth and allowed him to explain. The 7th year just stared at Remus, stood up and left. Remus swallowed hard as tears began to build up in his eyes, "He's gonna tell everyone!" Sirius jumped up and ran out of the room, next all you could here was screaming back and forth from the 5th year and the 7th. Remus stood up and slowly made his way to the staircase. Sirius looked up and sprinted up the stairs, "No!" He lifted Remus and carried him down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, he set Remus down, who immediately grabbed Sirius for support, "I… I feel dizzy… And my body… It hurts…" The raven-haired boy picked his mate up and carried him upstairs and put him in bed, "No classes for you today…" Remus looked at him with puppy dog eyes and whispered, "Please…" "Remmy…" "Sirius!" Sirius sighed, "Tell me if you're in pain…" Remus nodded and put his arms in the air, signaling to his Boy-Friend he wanted to be picked up. Sirius smiled and did as Remus wanted. He brought the small boy downstairs and walked out the door, down to the basement and waited outside the potions door. Lily gave Sirius a puzzled look and Sirius mouthed, "Monthly stuff…" She tilted her head and mouthed, "Poor thing…" Slughorn then walked out the door, "Black! Put Lupin down! I understand he's small… But you have to stop carrying him around everywhere…" Sirius nodded and put Remus down carefully. Remus winced and let out a small cry, un noticed by Slughorn. He beckoned for the class to come in, and Sirius put his arm around Remus, supporting almost all his weight, and helped him into a chair, and sat next to him. Remus put his head on his desk and started crying. Sirius ruffled his partners' hair and whispered, "I know Baby… I know… I know it hurts… Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing…?" Remus whispered from under his arms, "No…" Slughorn got up in front of the class and announced, "Pick a partner, we will be going upstairs to the library… No carrying your partner!" He added looking at Sirius.

The class started to disperse and Sirius helped Remus up, who cried out. "How are we going to get you up these stairs…?" Remus looked as if he could burst into tears at any moment. "Black? Lupin?" Slughorn was watching them… Sirius slipped Remus' arm over his shoulder and supported him. He helped Remus limp to the stairs and stopped, "Should I just call for help…?" "No! No! No!" Sirius sighed, "Alright" He help Remus up the flight of stairs, Remus was sobbing, tears streaming steadily down his face and onto the floor. When they finely got to the top Sirius picked Remus up the way he had last night and sprinted to the library and put Remus in a chair next to Peter and sat next to him. "Therefore, he shouldn't be going up stairs…" James said, "Yeah…" Sirius agreed. Slughorn walked in and explained what they were doing, and that it would consist of mostly walking around. Remus sighed angrily and buried his head on his arms on the table. Everyone but Remus and Sirius got up and Slughorn walked over to them, "What is going on with you guys today?! Get up!" He was not in a good mood at all, one of his favorite students had just died. Sirius nodded and helped Remus up, who tripped and screamed at the top of his lungs in pain and fell to the ground, crying. Everyone looked at Remus and a few ran over to him. Sirius picked him up and ran over to James and Peter and explained what happened, "He's in more pain than normal… I'm really worried..." "He's normally just weak after a Full Moon… Not entirely engulfed in pain…" Peter said, "Let's just ask to leave, our Best Friend is badly injured…" James suggested, and they walked over to Slughorn, "Sir… Remmy is hurt…" Sirius said, "That's great…" The Professor replied not caring, "Sir! Remus is critically injured!" "Remus who…?" "Oh, my god! Remus Lupin!" "Do your work! All of you! And put Lupin down Black!" Sirius nodded and put Remus down who bit back a scream and squeezed his eyes shut, holding onto Sirius' robes for dear life. They went back to the table they were at and started talking about what they should do, Remus asleep in Sirius' arms. "We could just run…" "I don't wanna wake him…" "Good point…" Peter looked at Slughorn, stood up, and walked over to him, "Will you please explain why you are not allowing a child to get the medical attention he desperately needs?" "You guys say that kind of stuff all the time… You just want to get out of my class…" "Whatever…" Peter walked back to the table and sighed, "No use…." When the class ended, they all had detention for a week. They four boys walked out the door, Remus using Sirius for support, and as soon as they were out of range of Slughorn Sirius picked Remus up, "No more classes… You are going to bed…" Remus nodded and let out a small cry. "Oh baby…" Sirius said kissing the smaller boys' forehead.

After they had Remus settled in bed, they went to Transfiguration class… Luckily, McGonagall knew all about Remus' condition. "Where is Mr. Lupin?" "In bed Mam…" "Tell him I hope he feels better… But I want you three to leave… Professor Slughorn told me what happened and I want you keeping a close eye on Remus… This isn't normal…" The three nodded and went back to the dorm, where Remus was crying due to the vast amount of pain he was feeling. Sirius picked the boy up and whispered, "Hospital wing or bath then hospital wing…?" Remus looked at Sirius, his eyes showing the answer, Sirius smiled. "I'm just going to give him a bath to sooth his muscles… It worked last night and I wanna see if I can make him comfortable…" He walked out and back down to the prefects' bathroom, walking right into Slughorn, "Sorry!" "Why are you still carrying him?" He asked in a much nicer tone, "He can't walk…" "I'm sorry boys… You pull many tricks and it's hard to tell what is what…" Sirius smiled, nodded and walked into the prefects' bathroom, and gave Remus a bath. When they got back to the common room, James was reading his map, and Peter was running around as a rat. Sirius got Remus dressed and put him in his bed, "Hospital wing?" "Please… No… I hate it there…" Sirius smiled, "Ok" He then covered Remus in a blanket and kissed his forehead, "Do you know why this time is so much worse that normally?" Remus shook his head, "I wish I knew…" He winced when Sirius climbed into bed with him, "You ok?" Remus nodded and closed his eyes, cuddled close to his boy-friend. Sirius wrapped one arm around the injured werewolf and closed his eyes. An hour later Frank ran into the dorm. "You guys cut class!" His yelling woke up the couple, Remus cried out softly at the sudden pain. "We didn't cut… We were told to leave…" Sirius explained, "Sure…" The raven moved a piece of hair out of the wolfs face. "How are you feeling Remmy?" "Awful…" "Baby…" Remus closed his eyes. Peter ran to the bathroom, changed back, and walked out. "Hey Frank" "Where were you in Transfiguration?" "Watching over Remus…" "What happened?" "He was roaming around after hours and was attacked by a centaur…" "I hope you feel better Remus…" He said before leaving the room. Sirius gasped, "James! Go see if I have any more of that potion I snuck from Pomfrey!" James went through Sirius' stuff and found a small vile of a potion to relief some of Remus' pain. He handed it to Sirius, who put the vile between Remus lips, who swallowed the potion, and sighed as his pain receded. He opened his eyes and hugs Sirius tight. "Did it work?" "Yeah… It did" "Yes!" Sirius yelled, and Remus winced, "Headache…?" Remus nodded, "Sorry Love…" Just then a bunch of screaming 5th years ran in, "Transfiguration was lit!" "Totally!" Remus groaned as pain exploded in his head, and Sirius hushed them. "Remus is really sick!" He said in a harsh whisper. "Sorry…" They walked out laughing. Sirius whispered in Remus' ear, "Is the potion not working Baby?" Remus shuddered at the tone used, "It… It is Siri… I just… Hurt… I'm really sore…" Sirius laughed, "No need to get all nervous Remmy… I'm just trying to help you…" He nipped Remus' ear and Remus gasped, turned his head, and kissed Sirius' lips passionately, "I love you Sirius" "I love you too Remus" 


End file.
